Financial institutions require knowledge of transaction information for record keeping, reporting and analysis. Although transactions are increasingly executed online and using transaction cards, checks continue to be used for executing transactions. While online transactions and transactions based on transaction cards are executed based largely on digital transaction data, checks are based on handwritten data. The handwritten transaction data require processing before they can be used advantageously in digital data products and analysis.
It would therefore be desirable to provide apparatus and methods for deriving a transaction record based on handwritten check content.